callofdutyfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Red Dot Sight
Een Red dot sight is een type van wapen zicht (een subtype of reflex sight) dat speciaal een red light emiting diode (LED) in de focus van een gebogen spiegel, een rode stip produceert waarmee je precies op doel kan richten. In de gameplay, het is afgebeeld als wat men een open zicht noemt, een beetje hetzelfde als een miniatuur Heads Up Display. het komt voor als een attachment in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, en Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ﻿ Replace the iron sights with a precision reflex sight. --Attachment discriptie Singleplayer In singleplayer zijn er twee types van red Dot. Er is een scope type, alleen present op de G36C en de standaard thumb|Modern Warfare Reflex SightM4A1. Er is ook een reflex type, alleen present op de wapens met een silencer, zoals de M4A1 SOPMOD, de P90-SD, en degene die gebruikt wordt als je online speelt. Multiplayer In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, is de red Dot Sight beschikbaar voor elk wapen behalve sniper rifles, pistolen, en de MP44 assault rifle. Wanneer geselecteerd als wapen attachment, vervangt het Red Dot Sight het wapen's iron sights. In multiplayer, is het Red Dot Sight verkrijgbaar door de eerste Marksman Challenge te halen (25 vijanden vermoorden met het toebehorende wapen) met elke Assault Rifle, Submachine Gun, Light Machine Gun, of Shotgun. Het Red Dot Sight is populair omdat het goed zicht verkrijgbaar maakt, en makkelijker te gebruiken is dan de iron sights. Maar, de Red Dot Sight maakt de nauwkeurigheid van het wapen niet beter. 120px-Reddotsp 4.png|Het Red Dot Sight in de Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare single player, op een G36C 138px-Reddotmp 4.png|Het Red Dot Sight in de Call of Duty 4 multiplayer, op een MP5 120px-Reddotironsp 4.png|Richten met de single player Red Dot Sight 120px-RDS 4.png|De Red Dot Sight in multiplayer Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ﻿ In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, heeft het Red Dot Sight een paar veranderingen. Het nieuwe model is vierkant, kleiner, minder ruimte innemend, en zorgt voor een beter perifeer zicht. Voor het grootste gedeelte, is hij hetzelfde als het Red Dot Sight uit Call of Duty 4. Sommige wapens hebben nu hun eigen unieke Red Dot Sights. De TAR-21 gebruikt het MARS Sight en de F2000 gebruikt ook zijn eigen Red Dot Sight. Alle Red Dot Sights, behalve die van de F2000 zijn uitgeschakeld wanneer er een EMP wordt ingezet. 60 kills krijgen terwijl je door het Red Dot Sight heen kijkt geeft je het Holographic Sight voor primaire wapens. Voor primaire wapens, wordt hij ge unlocked na 25 kills maar bij secundaire wapens, heb je er maar 10 nodig. TAR-21 Variant Ook bekend als het "TAR-21 Red Dot Sight", deze variant van het RDS is anders vooral om zijn uiterlijk. Hij ziet er een beetje hetzelfde uit als een Holographic Sight, maar werkt anders gewoon hetzelfde als een normale RDS. Anders dan de F2000 RDS variant, de TAR-21's RDS kan uitgeschakeld worden tijdens een EMP. In de Singleplayer Campaign en in Special Ops, zijn TAR-21's sommige aangepast met de normale RDS. Maar, dit is niet mogelijk in de normale Multiplayer. F2000 Variant Ook bekend als de "F2000 Scope" of de "F2000 Red Dot Sight", de vervanger voor de standaard RDS is verschillend op de F2000 . Hij is een beetje hetzelfde als de Call of Duty 4 ''campaign´s G36C Red Dot Sight, maar is dikker, en komt voor als een lange scope. Het zicht is wazig, en door dit soms moeilijk te gebruiken op lange afstanden, maar het haalt de terugslag van de F2000 wel een klein beetje naar beneden. Ook, is hij niet uitgeschakeld tijdens een EMP. In de Campaign missie Loose Ends kan je een F2000 vinden met een normale Red Dot Sight; Hij kan alleen maar gevonden worden als één van Makarov's mannen hem laat vallen. L86 LSW Red Dot 6.jpg|Het Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, op een L86 LSW 830px-RDS 6.png|Door het Red Dot Sight kijken in Modern Warfare 2 830px-F2000 RDS MW2.png|F2000 met zijn unieke Red Dot Sight. F2000rdsiron 6.png|Door de F2000's Scope heenkijken TAR-21 MARS MW2.png|De TAR-21's unieke RDS Call of Duty: Black Ops Het Red Dot Sight komt terug in ''Black Ops, gezien op de Commando in de multiplayer teaser trailer. Anders dan de red dot gezien in andere spellen, heeft deze een ander design, hij vloeit meer in met het wapen. De AK-47 en zijn soortgenoten die in deze game zitten, de AK-74u en RPK, gebruiken de Kobra EKP-1S-03M Red Dot dat was gedesigned voor het AK frame. De speler kan de kleur en vorm van het reticle veranderen, samen met de lens kleur. Er zijn 7 reticle kleuren en 6 lens kleuren. Customizatie Elke custom vorm kost http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/CODPoints500. Behalve de normale dot zijn er 40 verschillende vormen. De kleur van het reticle kan ook veranderd worden voor http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/CODPoints500, met de lenskleuren groen, blauw, paars, lichtblauw, geel, rood en oranje. (Behalve op de Wii) Galerij Smileydotsight.png|Richten met het red smiley sight RDS.jpg|Een normale Red Dot Sight op een RPK Spectre M4 Blue Dot.png|Een normale Blue Dot Sight op een Spectre. Spectre 7.png|Een Red Dot Sight gezien op een Spectre. 830px-Unknownsth.jpg|Een Dot Sight met een Blauwe Cross-hair in plaats van een Red Dot (Een feature in Create-A-Class 2.0). Blue Sight.png|Blauw kruis zicht. Yellow.png|Gele cirkel met stip 830px-AK-74u red dot sight.jpg|Red Dot Sight op een AK-74u Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ﻿Het Red Dot Sight is gezien op een suppressed MP5 in de E3 onthulling voor Modern Warfare 3. Hij ziet er hetzelfde uit als de Modern Warfare 2 variant. Hij was ook gezien op een vijandelijke AK-74u tijdens de E3 onthulling, en op de AK-47 in de missie Black Tuesday. thumb